


The Only One Left.

by myownknight



Category: True Blood
Genre: Death, F/F, Multi, POV First Person, Quintuple Drabble, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3162713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myownknight/pseuds/myownknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adilyn Braelyn Charlaine Danika Bellefleur didn't always have four names. Once, she had sisters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only One Left.

There were four of us. There always had been, from the moment Momma concieved that one drunken night, I have never been alone. Every moment of my short childhood, day and night, my sisters and I were always, always in each others head.

Daddy hadn't name us, just numbered us. But not out of any lack of love or care on his part bless him, he just didn’t quite know what to do with us after Momma left us in his tender care. Hell, it took him three days and until we were six to fully accept us for how we were. Daddy didn’t, so we named each other. I am Whisper, the quietest, the second youngest. My oldest sister was Chase, the fastest out of all of us, she use to love chasing butterflies in Aunties backyard more then anything. My sister in between us was Secret, the only one of us who could hide, the only one that didn’t project every single thing she thought. She was the best at hide and seek, the hardest to find. The youngest of us we named Moth, and we loved her best. All of us. We may be young, but we remember everything, and Moth was the slowest to come tumbling out of Momma. Fifteen long minutes of thinking she might not make it out at all, but she did, and we loved her all the more for it. And she loved us.

I didn’t know what it was like to be quiet. When we weren’t talking, we could hear everyone around us, even before we were born. And when no one was around, we could hear each other. I was never alone, and every second of my life I was safe, and warm, and loved. Then we met someone we couldn’t hear. Jessica.

When Jessica introduced us to alcohol, it was, well, fascinating. I could feel all of our intocications at once, the blur on the edges of our visions, it was like… It was like when we used magic together. All consuming. Half the time I didn’t notice if Jessica or her father were in the room or not. The rest I didn’t care.

In the.. aftermath, when I woke up. It was, silent. Completely. I know now that was because I was so drained I couldn’t use my magics, but when Daddy finally found us, I didn’t even hear him coming. Even after he fed me the blood to heal me, it was still quiet. Chase, Secret, Moth, all gone. No one left. I am all alone in my head, I could hear Daddy, Auntie, and Uncle around the edges, but no one can hear me, no matter how loud I am inside. They are gone, and I am left.

No one to remember my first name, no one to give me a new one after what had happened, no one left who’d been with me always.

I am so alone. And no one can hear me screaming.


End file.
